Welcome to Konoha High!
by PandiiPooPoo
Summary: Born in Konoha, Sakura was persuaded by her father to move to Suna when she was little. But she was persuaded again by her father to move back, and now she must face going to a high school where she has no friends. And I'm really bad at summaries... R&R!
1. Persuaded Again

_**Hello!!**_ I'm PandiiPooPoo and this is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh! And yes, this is just another high school fic. -_-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Here are the pairings:**

SasuSaku

NaruHina

NejiTen

InoShika

And I'm not good at writing romance for some reason so I won't be writing romance _that much_ yet. But I will! Probably only a little though. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. But once I get better at writing, I'll include more romance. Enjoy~!

**

* * *

**

"But Dad!! I've lived here my whole life!" A certain pink-haired girl wailed.

"No buts. And you have NOT lived here your whole life. You were born in Konoha. And plus, I found a job at the bakery where I worked last time we lived in Konoha. This is a good opportunity for us to finally have at least a slightly successful life, Sakura." Sakura's father replied gently.

It WAS a good opportunity. Life in Suna was hard for them, partly because they just had terrible luck. But Sakura had friends in Suna, which was where they were living at that time, and she had no intentions of leaving them.

Sakura gave him a furious glare. "I am NOT going to leave." She said, crossing her arms.

Her father's face fell. "Okay, well, I guess it was pointless just trying to pursue my goals, and trying to improve my family's life. Or at least what's left of it." Sakura's mother had died in a plane crash over the sea when she was about 5 years old. She couldn't really remember her face that well, but she knew that her father missed her mother terribly. The rest of her family lived really far away on an unknown island. So practically, only Sakura and her father were left in the Haruno family.

"And besides," Her father added, "We'll be closer to your mother that way." Konoha was her mother's hometown, and it was also where she was buried. (Yeah, they somehow found her body.)

Sakura felt guilty after what he said. "Oh fine! I'll be willing to move to Konoha..." _How can he always persuade me like this?!_ She thought. He had already persuaded her to move to Suna in the first place. And back then, his excuse was "This place reminds me of sad memories of your mother... I think we should get away for a while."

So the next day, she packed up and said goodbye to her friends: Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to move!" Temari said sadly. "Here. Take this so that you'll never forget me!" She handed Sakura a mini version of the huge fan that she held around with her.

"Thanks. I'll miss you so much!!!" Sakura said. There were tears running down both of their eyes. (And the scene looked strangely like when Lee and Gai embrace.) Kankuro and Gaara sweatdropped.

Sakura's dad came out of nowhere, carrying a suitcase.

"Come on Sakura! It's time to leave now."

Sakura gave each of them a hug and bid them farewell.

* * *

**End of Prologue-ish Thing!**

Sorry this is so short... But it's because Sakura hasn't gone to her high school yet, so this was just like the prologue or whatever it's called.

Well, please read and review! No flames. Because I'm super self-conscious and I get depressed easily. But I'll be happy to take suggestions!

Thank you!!!

-PandiiPooPoo


	2. Meeting at the Grocery Store

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura and her father finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. They got to their new home, which was actually their old home when they lived in Konoha before. It had stayed abandoned.

"Wow, it feels weird moving back here!" Sakura's dad exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Sakura agreed. They started to move their luggage and unpack their things. Soon, a moving truck came by with all of their furniture. After the furniture was inside the house, Sakura and her father made their way to the bakery, which was practically right next to their house, in which her father got a job at.

"It looks pretty old." The father said, looking at the rusty doors and dusty windows. (Note: It rhymes! :D)

When they went inside the bakery, they found it was empty.

"Well, it looks like the bakery was abandoned. We'll have to renovate everything."

"_More_ work? I'm already tired out from moving the furniture!" Sakura groaned.

"Fine, I'll do the work. But could you go to a nearby grocery store and get some food so that we'll have something in our fridge?" Her father asked.

"Oh, okay." Sakura was given a VERY long grocery list, and she made her way to the closest store available.

* * *

"Okay. Eggs, milk, rice, noodles, a random sauce, cheese, flour, juice, and a bunch of other stuff. I think I have everything." Talking to herself always helped her for some reason.

But when she had to leave the cart at the store, she didn't know how to carry everything back to her home. Because she only had two hands, but there were seven heavy bags.

Meanwhile, two boys (an emo-looking one and a blond one) were witnessing a pink-haired girl complaining to herself.

"Maybe we should help her, teme. I mean, we can't let her just stand there, looking like a retard like that." The blond one whispered.

"You're the one who looks like a retard, dobe. You're whispering and there's no one around us. And that girl is too far away to hear us. And why should we help her anyways? She just a random person. She'll think we're a stalker or something." The emo-looking one replied.

The dobe had a shocked expression on his face. "Wow. That's like the first time you said more words than me."

"Hn."

"Well, I'm going to help her anyways." Dobe walked towards Sakura, with Teme trailing begrudgingly behind him.

"Hi! Do you need help with those bags? Oh, I'm Naruto, if you wanted to know." That was the dobe speaking, and he was speaking really fast.

Sakura snapped out of her mental fight with herself. "Oh? Really? Yay, thank you so much! I'm Sakura. I just moved in, so my father asked me to get some food."

"That's Sasuke, by the ways. He just too shy to--" Naruto was cut off by a whack to his head. The whack came from Sasuke, of course.

"Lying is a sin, dobe."

"But I'm not lying! You're anti-social. So you're shy because you're uncomfortable with expressing your feelings. Because you want everyone to think you're so cool, but you're actually not! Wait a second... You must be jealous of me! Bwahaha! Now, I get it! It all fits in somehow..." Naruto's mumblings trailed off as he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were already walking away. "H-hey! Wait for me!" He started to scramble towards them, but wanted to see if anything would happen between them. So he decided to spy on them instead by following them, except he stayed behind a bunch of bushes.

"So Sasuke... What high school are you going to?" Sakura asked, hoping to start a lively conversation.

"Konoha High."

_Okay... maybe Naruto was right about his anti-social personality._ Sakura thought.

"Really? So am I! What grade are you going to be in?"

"Freshman."

"Oh... maybe we'll have some classes together." She tried to sound cheerful. But the aura around Sasuke was dull and grey and boring and stolid.

"Hn."

After following them for some time, Naruto realized nothing was happening, so he decided to finally help. He jumped out from the bushes.

"Sorry! I got lost..." What a lame excuse. Ignoring Sasuke and Sakura's skeptical looks, he took two bags from them and walked with them to Sakura's house.

"Sakura! It's about time you-- Oh? Who are these fine young men?" Sakura's father said suspiciously.

Completely oblivious to her father's tone, she replied, "Oh, this is Naruto and Sasuke. They helped me carry the bags because your grocery list was so long." She glared. _Did he enjoy torturing her? Or were these pain-in-the-butt chores just coincidences?_ (Note: Coincidence? I think NOT! Heehee, I just had to do that...)

"Okay then. Would you boys like to stay for a while? We just moved in, but I'm sure you can somehow make yourselves at home..." Her father offered.

"Naw, I have to get ready for the first day of school tomorrow. But thank you!" Naruto said.

"Me too." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at school then. Bye!" Sakura told them as they went out the front door.

Her father chuckled quietly (but somewhat evilly) and walked into the kitchen to put the food into the fridge. Sakura made her way to her bedroom and layed down on her bed. She had a deep sinking feeling in her chest.

_ The first day of school... _She shuddered. _I'm so nervous! What if I make a stupid mistake or get lost? Or what if..._

She drowned in her thoughts, until her father called her down to dinner.

"Do you have everything ready for school?" He asked her when she sat down at the table.

"Yup. Two binders, three notebooks, 7 pencils, 1 big eraser, and 172 sheets of college-ruled paper." She was being really paranoid.

"Okay then..." He replied.

And with that, she finished her dinner, brushed her teeth, and went to bed, dreading what she would have to go through the next day at school.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

Gahhh... I hope it wasn't too terrible! Yeah, as I said before, I suck at romance. And it turns out that I suck at humor too! But I want this fanfic to be in the Humor genre, so help me! Suggestions are like chocolate to me! And chocolate is my favorite food. That doesn't really make sense, but oh well...

And no flames please! I didn't get any flames, but I didn't get any reviews either, so please review for me!

Also, school started so I might not be able to update that much. I'm sorry!

Wiff Wuff,

PandiiPooPoo :3


	3. Project on the First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do I have to say this every chapter?

* * *

RING

RING

RING

RING

R--

Sakura hit her alarm clock on snooze, and was about to fall back asleep, when she remembered that they had moved back to Konoha, and thus, moved into a new/old house. And she also remembered that she would have to go to a new high school.

_Crap. _She thought.

She jumped out of her bed and rushed to the kitchen, tripping over the last step of the staircase.

"Oh, good morning, Sakura! Aren't you excited for school? You'll have to help me with the bakery after school, okay? Well, I have to go! The school isn't that far from here, so you should be fine!" Her father rushed out the door towards the bakery, leaving Sakura with a muffin and milk for breakfast, and a lunch to bring to school.

She ate the muffin, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower, and got ready to go to Konoha High.

* * *

Sakura was making her way to school. Or at least, trying to. The map that her father had drawn for her looked like a green worm.

"How am I supposed to find my way? I'm so bad with maps!" She was complaining to herself again.

Then, she encountered a blond. No, it wasn't Naruto again. It was a girl named Ino.

"Oh hi. You look lost. Do you need any help?" Ino asked.

"Thanks. I'm looking for Konoha High..." Sakura replied.

"Really? I'm on my way there too. I'm Yamanaka Ino. We should walk together! And I can introduce you to my other friends." Ino said in a girly voice.

"Okay! I'm Haruno Sakura." And they started to talk about random things like shopping, boys, and classes.

"Oh, there's a drop-dead gorgeous guy named Uchiha Sasuke. And he's smart and athletic. And he's MINE." Ino said, emphasizing the last word.

Sakura sweatdropped. She was about to mention how he helped her take her grocery home, but she decided against it. After a few minutes of walking, they finally got to the school.

"Oh my gosh! Like, HI Ino!" This came from an annoyingly nasal girl named Ami. "And who's this?" She gestured rudely towards Sakura.

"Oh, uhmm... I'm Sakura..." Sakura didn't really like this Ami girl.

[**NOTE:** Yeah, Ino will be Ami's friend at first. But this will change after a few chapters! Don't be mad!! And Shikamaru will still end up with her.]

Then a red haired girl named Karin joined them.

"Ew, who's this pinky?" Karin said with an aura of superiority.

"Oh, this is Sakura. She's new to school." Ino replied.

That's when a sleek and silver Mercedes Benz drove into the parking lot of the school. Suddenly, there were squealing girls crowded everywhere, and Ami, Ino, and Karin mysteriously flash-stepped to where the car was. [**NOTE:** I got flash-stepping from Bleach. It's where you move super fast, I think.]

"Oh my God, it's Uchiha Sasuke!!"

"Move, you fatty, let me see him!!!!"

"Ohh there he is!"

"He's soooo dreamy..."

Out of the car emerged a grumpy-looking boy with obsidian eyes as cold as ice. He pushed past the army of fangirls, and was met by Naruto.

"Hey teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

"...Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme! Oh, there's Sakura!" Naruto waved her over.

"Oh hi Naruto. And Sasuke." She glanced nervously at the fangirls, who were cracking their knuckles and baring their creepily round doll teeth.

"Umm... Is it safe to be around you guys?" She asked.

"Oh, just ignore them. They're nothing but stalkers who think they're pretty but they actually look like old women." Naruto said casually.

"Okay..."

So the three made their way to the office to get their schedule.

**SAKURA'S SCHEDULE**

1. History - Kakashi

2. PE - Gai

3. Math - Asuma

4. Art - Deidara

5. Japanese - Kurenai

6. Biology - Orochimaru

**SASUKE'S SCHEDULE**

1. History - Kakashi

2. PE - Gai

3. Art - Deidara

4. Japanese - Kurenai

5. Math - Asuma

6. Biology - Orochimaru

**NARUTO'S SCHEDULE**

1. History - Kakashi

2. PE - Gai

3. Math - Asuma

4. Biology - Orochimaru

5. Art - Deidara

6. Japanese - Kurenai

* * *

"Oh we have a few classes together!" Sakura smiled happily.

Then the bell rang, so they all made their way to History class.

* * *

The trio finally reached the classroom.

"Oh hi Sakura!!!!! I can finally talk to someone interesting!!!!" Ino squealed. She had the same class. Next to her was a lazy-looking boy named Shikamaru.

"Oh, how troublesome..." She had been forcing him to have a conversation with her because none of her close friends were in that class.

"Hi Ino!" Sakura smiled.

"Omg, during lunch, we should all eat together!!" 'All' meaning Ino, Sakura, Ami, and Karin. And a bunch of other fangirls.

Sakura didn't like the sound of this. Ino seemed pretty nice, but Ami and Karin were too intimidating. "Er, well... uhh... I already promised Naruto that I'd eat with him..." She quickly made up.

"Oh, okay. Maybe next time then." Ino replied, looking slightly rejected.

Thirty minutes after class was supposed to have begun, the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late class. There was an old lady who fell over in the middle of the street, and I just HAD to help her." A white-haired man wearing a mask said. "I am Kakashi-sensei."

And so began their first class.

* * *

"...And so, that is how samurai used to kill themselves." Kakashi finished his lecture, which just consisted of saying the same concept in multiple different ways.

"And because I am so nice, I will pair you up, and give you a nice big welcome-back-to-school project to do. It'll be due in three weeks." The class groaned, but when they heard the word "pairs", each person immediately looked at their best buddy and nodded.

Kakashi, noticing this, clarified, "Ahem. **I** will pair you up." The class groaned again.

"Okay then. Let's see... Rock Lee and Karin." A shrill scream was heard coming from the redhead. Lee YOSH'd, pumping his fist in the air because he was always thinking positively, no matter how bad his situation was. And his situation was pretty bad, considering Karin was his partner.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata," For some reason, Hinata almost fainted, and Naruto was completely oblivious.

"Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru,"

Ino sighed. "Oh well, at least I have a smart partner..." _Hehehe, a smart partner who can do most of the work :)_

"Uchiha Sasuke and..." The fangirls who weren't yet chosen held their breath.

"...Haruno Sakura," The said girl was stabbed with many glares from the fangirls.

And you probably don't want to hear the rest of the class being paired up. So, moving on...

"In your pairs, you must research a certain country (its culture, religious views, etc.) and you must turn in a creative work of information. So it can't be just an essay."

And then the bell rang.

The day continued on, and Sakura had no idea that the fangirls of Sasuke were conspiring against her.


End file.
